Pelirrosa
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• La cama llena de rosas es inusual./ —Sasuke-kun… / Su nombre es la pasión que sus ojos nublados aun poseen, es el desvanecimiento de sus piernas, es el cansancio más placentero de sus oscurecidos ojos verdes./ —Sigamos teniendo una aventura. [•Sasusaku•Lime•Insinuación al Lemon•]


**Título:** Pelirrosa

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** No, por mas que quisiera, Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pairing:** Sasusaku.

**Advertencias:** Ligero OoC || Palabras altisonantes || Lime. Insinuación al Lemon.

**Otras publicaciones:** Fanfic ES

**Notas: **Primero que nada tengo un anuncio que dar...¡YA TENGO BETA! ;w; es tan hermoso. A **_Hats,_** mi hermosa beta, le agradezco la beeeedah por haber aceptado a una loca como yo (?).

En cuanto al one, no tengo mucho que decir :v , soy una perver~ || Espero les guste & nuevamente gracias a Hats por haber hecho las correcciones. Finalmente alguien me jalará las orejas cuando me coma letras o me falten. Soy un caos. En fin, que lo disfruten.

* * *

_._

_._

_**P**elirrosa_

_._

_._

Vestía únicamente unos pantalones de lino holgados.

.

Las luces de la habitación ambientaban la atmósfera erótica y romántica que ansiaba alzarse como protagónica ahí, dentro de un par de minutos. La impaciencia de Sasuke se volvió en su contra; esta vez haciéndolo razonar del porqué se encontraba solo, en esa habitación de hotel, con la parte de arriba de su anatomía desnuda mientras esperaba sentado en la cama con necesidad.

.

Sabanas de satín rojo sobre la cama, velas aromáticas junto al olor de una esencia afrodisíaca. Había una cubeta con una botella champagne también.

.

Buscaba respuestas donde aparentemente no las había. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no existía manera de vestirse y salir huyendo de ahí.

.

El sonido de un par de tacones se hizo presente por el pasillo. La temperatura se elevó en él, junto al nerviosismo de su esperada cita. Un par de llamados a la puerta y su indecisión se fue a la mierda.

.

Con, aparentemente, la delicadeza de haberse cubierto para la ocasión, una criatura de conocido color de ojos apareció frente a su puerta, cubriendo su cuerpo por un gabán negro. Aquel encuentro se había hecho frecuente las últimas semanas.

.

Sasuke tragó grueso, sintiendo que cada vez que la veía era como si fuera la primera.

.

— Hola guapo. —el de cabello negro hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no verse voraz y reclamar sus labios, los cuales -con aquel brillo de labios rojos cada noche- le invitaban a probar.

.

Sin hacerla impacientar se hizo a un lado, haciéndola pasar. El ambiente erótico se respiraba en el aire, o quizá ambos estaban sedientos de la aventura que les esperaba. Él permaneció quieto, pasando saliva con dificultad. Aquella situación era una fantasía y ella, cada noche, la hacía realidad. Sin perder el tiempo ella, de la misma manera que entró, se deshizo del gabán que la cubría revelando el conjunto interior que no cubría más que sus pechos y lo necesario de su parte baja.

.

Sasuke se relamió los labios. Cada noche era algo diferente; esta vez su brasier era de color negro con estampado de leopardo, al igual que la tanga que apenas le cubría lo esencial. Sus envidiables y suaves piernas estaban envueltas por la tela negra de las medias. La desnuda piel de sus hombros era rozada por las puntas cafés de ese _sintético_ cabello.

.

Había libido destilando del esmeralda de sus ojos. Oscurecidos por el deseo, divertidos ante lo prohibido, seductores ante el peligro de ser descubiertos.

.

— Ah, veo que estás ansioso también... —susurró ella en un sensual tono de voz. El piso alfombrado amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos al avanzar hasta él. A Sasuke le recorrió el éxtasis al sentir sus afiladas uñas sobre su trabajado tórax descendiendo por su abdomen, tanto que cerró los ojos dejando que las caricias le transporten a un mundo lleno de placer. — Dime, ¿me esperabas ya? —preguntó, con las intenciones perversas marcadas en sus ojos.

.

Él no se esforzó en negarle lo obvio, reaccionando a tomarle por los glúteos de manera salvaje, en respuesta a lo que ella deseaba oír. La de misteriosos ojos verdes sonrió con satisfacción, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante el azote en un área de piel tan suave como lo es su trasero.

.

— Tardaste. —le reprochó él, una vez que ya había comenzado a demostrarle su deseo mientras la llenaba de besos en el cuello. — Odio que me hagan esperar, lo sabes de sobra. — ella le sonrió con seducción, comenzando a restregarse hacia adelante, sintiendo el bulto, que había comenzado a levantarse en su parte baja, sobre su punto de deseo.

.

—¿Vas a castigarme? —ronroneó la de cabello _castaño_, mordiéndole la oreja y haciéndolo gemir a él de la excitación. — No te oigo, Sasuke-kun… ¡Ah! — aquel gemido había muerto en la garganta de él tras haberla besado de manera voraz luego de haber llevado su juguetona mano a la parte más íntima y húmeda de ella; tomándola de improviso, causándole una corriente de placer acelerada. — ¡Sasuke-kun, dijiste que sin trampas! — él sonrió de lado, haciendo caso omiso a aquel reclamo fuera de lugar para volver a besarla.

.

El deseo pronto se apoderó de ellos. Sasuke continuó la acción al tumbarla a la cama, de piernas abiertas, como si lo estuviera invitando a poseerla de manera violenta.

.

El centro del placer de la de ojos verdes se vio expuesto cuando él apartó la tela de su tanga para comenzar a jugar con su clítoris. Ella ciñó sus piernas alrededor de esa mano traviesa como queriendo tenerlo por siempre ahí. Gimió, cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo la fuerza de sus piernas desfallecer a medida que la rapidez de su mano aumenta.

.

— ¡Ah, Ah, más, Sa-Sasuke!

.

El orgasmo pronto azotó aquel cuerpo erótico, haciéndola convulsionar y retorcerse en sus brazos. Sasuke sonrió, y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó al perderse en los de la mujer con la que se encontraba protagonizando una aventura prohibida.

.

— Te viniste —anunció él como si aquello fuera nuevo para ella.

.

La de ojos esmeraldas se rió mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

.

— Es mi castigo, ¿no? — él embozó una sonrisa ladina, acercándose para ver bien su rostro. Y pensar que todo eso fue idea de ella... — Házmelo, Sasuke-kun —las mejillas de Sasuke, esas que nunca se muestran de un color diferente al habitual blanquecino del resto de su piel, se tiñeron de un color carmín. La imagen de ella debajo suyo, con los vestigios del orgasmo que acaba de darle en su rostro, es imposible no sentirse encendido nuevamente; aún más si ella se lo pide de tal manera que parece suplicárselo. — Házmelo como se lo haces a ella, házmelo como se lo haces a…

.

En el momento en que Sasuke la besa y vuelve a tomar control de la tierna carne de su vagina, la peluca cae y el deseo se apodera de ellos toda la noche.

_._

_._

_…_

_._

_._

Café cargado por la mañana es lo que él necesita para rendir en el trabajo. Un par de aspirinas y cinco botellas de agua deben de ser más que suficientes para que la reunión, de la que se había olvidado por completo la noche anterior, no sea una mierda.

.

—…Y si miran la siguiente tabla notaran que los ingresos desde Enero del presente año a Julio son… — no podía con su vida; ni con las tostadas en su boca; ni con el reporte que tenía en su mano izquierda, el que se encontraba memorizando; ni en la búsqueda de sus zapatos como tampoco podía con el moño de su corbata. Era un desastre. — ¡Ah, carajo! — la cafetera se había vertido en la meseta de mármol de la cocina. Su vida verdaderamente apestaba.— ¡Sakura, amor! ¿Podrías, por piedad, ayudarme a hacer un maldito café?

.

Con cerca de cumplir tres años de noviazgo, junto a seis meses de haber comenzado a vivir juntos, Sasuke aún era un desastre en tener que hacerse un simple café por las mañana. Su paciencia era limitada, él era del tipo de hombre que necesitaba que lo jalonearan de las mejillas para que priorizara entre comer sanamente o de solo vivir de bebidas energéticas para rendir en el puesto que su _amabilísimo* _padre le había dado a cargo.

.

Pero Sakura siempre estaba para él, en los momentos buenos y malos. Sin ella simplemente no podría encontrar nunca sus pares de calcetines ni sus corbatas.

.

—¡Lo sabía, Sasuke-idiota! — pero en ocasiones como esa, él odiaba tener que lidiar con su bipolaridad a propósito.

.

—¿Eh? —Sasuke apenas y había esquivado el par de tacones favoritos de la pelirrosa. De no ser por que la había visto salir endiablada del pasillo de su habitación, ahora seguramente le hubiese sacado un ojo— ¿Sa-Saku…? —lo siguiente que vio venir fue ese libro regordete que Sakura atesoraba como su biblia en clase de derecho. Sí; su _"terroncito_" estudiaba leyes y, esta vez había dado en el blanco... O al menos en algo sensible para él, su pie. — ¡Mi-mierda!

.

—¡Te lo mereces, por traidor!

.

Para la altura de los acontecimientos, el café de la cafetera había creado un gran charco en el suelo, ocasionando que lo pies desnudos de Sasuke se calentaran, obligándolo a salir de la barrera que lo protegía en la cocina.

.

Más libros, bolígrafos, lapiceros, almohadones, revistas, incluso la lámpara que había en la sala. Sakura lo había atacado con todo y aun persistía ese humo que salía por sus orejas.

.

—¡Sa-Sakura! ¿Qué carajos haces? — terminó por gritar, agitando al mismo tiempo el bonche de hojas que tenía en la mano, ahora con una mancha café. — ¡¿No ves que tengo una junta importante y…?!

.

—¿¡Más importante que la infidelidad que me has ocultado!? — el azabache se quedó mudo. — ¡Tú, Uchiha bastardo!

.

—¿D-De qué hablas, amor?

.

—¡Ningún _"amor"!_ — Sasuke simplemente se preguntó de dónde había sacado, con esa rapidez sobrehumana, aquella camisa de manga larga suya. — ¡Esto! ¡¿Dime qué coños es?! — el muchacho bufó. Aquello debía ser una broma.

.

— Sakura, tú sabes lo que es... — la pelirrosa abrió los ojos de golpe, soltando aire por la boca y sintiéndose ofendida por la desfachatez que, ella creía, que Sasuke estaba teniendo con ella.

.

— ¡Y además tienes el cinismo de restregármelo! ¿Cómo te atreves? — Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, restregándoselo de manera violenta. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de Sakura; alcanzó a distinguir un par de cosas. La mayoría de ellas eran las mil y un maneras denigrantes de hacer sentir a un hombre como el peor gusano ponzoñoso de la tierra; y quizá, si otra fuera la situación, en que todo eso como la infidelidad de la que ella habla fuera real, quizá lo aceptaría pero aquella pelea era estúpida. — ¡Contéstame, Sasuke! ¡¿Quién es la zorra con la que revolcaste esta vez?!

.

Porque lo que había en aquella pulcritud blanca de la camisa de Sasuke era nada más y nada menos que una marca de labios.

.

Pero aquella riña no era novedad o era motivo para que Sasuke se sorprendiera. Cada mañana era igual de martirizante, al igual que cada noche era fascinante. Pero aquello tenía que acabar. Tenía una junta en dos horas y su imagen era un desastre. Su vida lo era, y aun no tenía un maldito café que le bajara el maldito dolor de cabeza por la desvelada de anoche.

.

—¡Contéstame, Sasuke! ¡¿Quién es la...!

.

—¡Sakura! ¡Se llama Sakura! ¿¡De acuerdo?!

.

Y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el velador del edificio de departamentos donde vivían, se preguntó si en el piso 6 (específicamente en el departamento número 16) se había cometido un homicidio.

_._

_…_

_._

Para la suerte de Sasuke, y por acción divina de los dioses que aún lo cuidaban, la junta había resultado fructífera.

.

— Buen trabajo. — el peso del brazo de su hermano mayor lo hizo casi doblegarse. Itachi se rió, siguiendo el camino que su hermano menor marcaba a paso agotado y casi lúgubre por las oficinas de la empresa.— ¿Quieres un café? Se nota que lo necesitas.

.

—Oh, por piedad — fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que el mayor se echara a reír.

_._

_…_

_._

El llanto a moco tendido de la pelirrosa era lo único que se escuchaba en esa cafetería. Ino, su compañera de clases y quien fuera su amiga incondicional, le pasaba un nuevo pañuelo a cada cuarenta y cinco segundos.

.

—Dios, Sakura, parece que te están matando... — la rubia no reparó en tener un tacto gentil; ocasionando que la pelirrosa la viera con ojos de perrito faldero, volviendo a echarse a llorar. — ¡Por dios, mujer!

.

—¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡Ese maldito de Sasuke me-!

.

—Sí, te engañó. Igual que ayer, antier, el martes pasado... Y puedo apostar que el mes pasado también. — aquello haría sonar, a cualquier mujer, como una maldita perra sin corazón; pero Ino no caía en la categoría de serlo. No cuando se tiene una amiga como Sakura con unos gustos por las travesuras poco convencionales.

.

La pelirrosa la miró con los ojos aún más llorosos que antes, y sin tener consideración por las demás personas del local, se echó a llorar con más ganas.

.

—¿Co-Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¿¡De qué lado estas, maldita cerda!? — la rubia, más que sentir la ofensa de sentirse una amiga malagradecida, se sintió ofendida por el ultimo insulto. Sakura era una niña de las mejores en mentir, y eso le había quedado claro las últimas veces en que habían comenzado a frecuentar ese café; cada mañana, a la misma hora, para oír la manera en que la pelirrosa no se medía al confesarle el engaño de Sasuke con mil mujeres distintas, según la de ojos verdes.

.

Ino lo sabía, Sasuke también, y Sakura, por Jesús, por supuesto que lo sabía.

.

Que aquel llanto desmedido era parte de la mentira que había iniciado como la aventura peligrosa en la que la Haruno y el Uchiha se habían embarcado como goce sexual. Una que ya estaba rebasando la paciencia de la Yamanaka al tener que repetir el mismo papel de amiga consoladora cada mañana.

.

—¡Tu, mojigata! ¡Entonces ve y dale placer al hombre que te engaña! — pero incluso para la rubia, ella podía desempeñar muy bien su papel.

_._

_…_

_._

— ¿Peleaste con Sakura de nuevo? — la pregunta de Itachi, incluso para él quien no tenía nada que ver con la falsa novela desempeñada por Sasuke y Sakura, sonaba tan repetitiva cada mañana que para Sasuke aquello ya no era novedad.— Están teniendo muchos problemas últimamente. — el menor rodó los ojos mientras el mayor sorbía el primer trago de su café.— ¿La engañas?

.

El azabache escupió parte de su café. Aquello debía ser una maldita coincidencia.

.

— ¿Sakura te pidió que fingieras también? — fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente y ciertamente Itachi parecía más desubicado que un ciego en un cuarto oscuro y desconocido.

.

— ¿Que fingiera? ¿De qué hablas? — Sasuke quiso morderse la lengua. No. Quiso quemarse en lava hirviendo. — ¿Hay algo interesante de lo que me esté perdiendo, hermanito?

.

La tensión en Sasuke era demasiada, aquella _travesura_ se había salido de control y para ese momento, su dignidad estaba en juego. Adiós noches de placer, bienvenida sea la burla eterna de parte de su hermano mayor. Luego de alrededor quince minutos de dura y extenuante explicación, Itachi se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sasuke suspiró, anticipando lo que vendría a continuación.

.

Y la cafetería se volvió un eco de risas alocadas que se alcanzaban a escuchar a varios metros antes de pisar el local.

.

— Por favor, dime que es una broma. — y antes de que Sasuke abriera la boca, Itachi alzó la mano ya que simplemente la risa no lo dejaba hablar. — No, espera, mejor no me digas nada.

.

— Oh vaya, agradezco tu apoyo. —ironizó el menor rodando los ojos, pensando que haberle contado todo al mayor había sido una reverenda estupidez. Pero vamos... A estas alturas todo le parecía una estupidez.

.

Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de un par de minutos más para que Itachi pudiera reunir la tranquilidad necesaria para hablarle, luego de su episodio de carcajadas.

.

— Hermanito, no sabía que tuvieras esos fetiches. —Sasuke se sonrojó hasta la médula, azotando su taza a medio llenar en la mesa.

.

— ¡No son fetic-! —se calló de golpe al oír las risas de un par de señoras a unas cuantas mesas de la de ellos. — ¡No son fetiches, idiota! — berreó con la voz más baja pero con la misma intensidad de vergüenza.

.

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces a qué se le llama a tener una fantasía con tu novia, fingiendo ser otras personas por la noche para luego coger como-

.

— ¡Por el amor de dios, Itachi! — el mayor no podía con su risa y los intentos de Sasuke por hacer que bajara la voz parecían ser más llamativos que cualquier cosa.

.

Finalmente, luego de un mes completo con _aquel secreto_, Sasuke se replanteaba mentalmente si haber aceptado aquel juego propuesto por Sakura, en verdad sería una manera para mantener encendida siempre esa llama sexual en ellos.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_._

— ¿Un juego erótico?

.

Aquella mañana lucía tranquila, en donde ella podía sentir el fortalecido pecho desnudo de su novio en su espalda, y en donde él cambiada los canales del televisor con el remoto, atravesando los hombros cremosos de su preciosa novia. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de su apartamento, ella sentada a de espaldas entre las piernas de él, pasando un momento agradable.

.

— Ajá. ¿Quieres intentarlo? — aquella propuesta, si se la preguntaran de nuevo, definitivamente la rechazaría. Pero en ese momento, ¿cómo podría, teniendo los ojos pispiretos de Sakura sobre él?

.

— ¿Que no eso es para los pervertidos? — se burló el Uchiha, volviendo a poner atención en el televisor.

.

— Por supuesto que no, mira. —Sasuke recordó la manera en que Sakura casi le había obstruido la visión del televisor con aquella revista barata que había alzado frente a sus ojos. — Aquí dice que a veces para fortalecer una relación es necesario que en la pareja siempre exista cierto cortejo por parte de los dos; cierta hambre de conquista y seducción. — el pelinegro bufó soltando una risita.

.

— Pero ahí no dice nada sobre juegos eróticos. — la pelirrosa le ignoró, pasando a la siguiente página.

.

— También dice que siempre es bueno alimentar la llama sexual de la pareja por medio de un juego erótico; — explicó ella y Sasuke encarnó una ceja. — de una fantasía, de una aventura...

.

Aquello sonaba absurdo, y todo pudo haber terminado como un simple juego de palabras de no haber sido por la agraciada imaginación de Sakura en ese momento.

.

— ¡Ya se!

.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

.

— ¡Tengamos una aventura!

.

_END FLASH BACK_

.

…

.

Y de esa manera regresaban al comienzo. Aquella noche en la que Sasuke le hizo el amor a esa castaña; a quien luego, al caérsele la peluca, terminó siendo pelirrosa. A quien le otorgó mil orgasmos y a la que no paraba de decir incoherencias, que incluso a pesar de serlo, lo encendían más.

.

_"__Házmelo, Sasuke-kun, házmelo como se lo haces a ella, como se lo haces a Sakura…"_

_._

Fingiendo ser, cada noche, otra mujer; cuando en realidad se trataba de la misma Sakura. Pero echarle la culpa a ella sería de bastardos. A nadie le negaría que con cada nueva peluca que llevaba, junto a cada nuevo conjunto que le mostraba... Él no se alteraba. No era de piedra.

.

Él fingiendo ser otro y ella también. Jugando a tener una aventura cada noche, Sasuke creyó que aquello solo sería un juego entre ellos dos; sin invitación a terceros y sin que pudiera perjudicar su relación amorosa por las mañanas, pero a Sakura siempre se le olvidaba mencionar detalles importantes.

.

—¿Ta-También actúa que la engañas de verdad? — el menor casi estrelló el rostro sobre el volante. Llevaban alrededor de quince minutos de haber abandonado la cafetería y ahora se encontraban de nuevo rumbo al trabajo.

.

Sasuke había heredado parte de la empresa de su padre, por lo que apresurarse a terminar su carrera en tres años en lugar de cinco fue un martirio. Sin embargo, quería tener un sustento económico, ganárselo por si propio esfuerzo; además de que soñaba con darle a Sakura todo lo que se merecía. A diferencia de ella, a quien aún le quedaban un par de años por terminar su carrera de abogacía.

.

— ¿Podrías dejar de contarlo como si te causara gracia? — Itachi no aseguró nada, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que aguantar el resto del trayecto en oír sus carcajadas y responder sus preguntas tan irritantes. —. ¡Que no es un fetiche!

.

Su camisa blanca, con aquella marca de labios, producto de Sakura misma cada noche luego de la pasión, asaltó a su mente. Itachi tenía razón, estaba idiota.

.

— Déjame ver si entendí. — el de cabello alborotado bufó al no tener más remedio que escucharlo. — Tú y Sakura, están fingiendo ser amantes. Te encuentras con ella todas las noches en un hotel. Ella se presenta a ti como si fuera una…

.

— Cuidado con lo que dices. —le advirtió el menor, gruñendo y provocándole nuevas risas a su hermano mayor.

.

— Ajá, ajá... como una mujer de la vida galante. Se besan, se tocan, se… —Sasuke carraspeó muriéndose de la vergüenza— ¿Y a la mañana siguiente fingen que nada pasó?

.

— Olvidaste mencionar que ella finge descubrir mi _"infidelidad"._ Me grita, reprocha, me saca a patadas… —canturreó por no seguir enumerando más, rememorando en su mente la situación de esa mañana; cuando Sakura le reclamó haber encontrado rastro de labial en su camisa blanca. Labial que ella misma había dejado ahí, quizá a propósito.

.

— Oh vaya, ¡qué desgraciado eres al _"engañarla"_ todas las noches! — dijo Itachi al borde de la carcajada nuevamente.

.

—Cállate.

.

No quiso saber nada más. Que Ino lo supiese era más que suficiente; pero que Itachi también tuviera conocimiento de ello, era lo peor para denigrarse de por vida. Aún así Pero estaba seguro de una cosa: que esa noche le pondría fin a todo. A los caprichos de Sakura, a su aventura, a sus juegos seductores, a su pasión enardecida, a sus labios suculentos, a sus gemidos alternos, a…

.

— ¡Sasuke! — el susodicho reaccionó minutos antes de pasarse un alto. ¿Se había perdido en el deseo de volver a verla esa noche? Estaba idiota.— ¡Casi nos matas!

.

—No exageres…

.

Pero antes de que pudiese refutar la histeria de Itachi; su móvil vibró sobre el tablero, haciéndolo atender a tomarlo para ver de qué se trataba. Sus ojos automáticamente se abrieron de par en par y su rostro fue un poema en blanco.

.

_"__Nos vemos en el mismo lugar y a la hora de siempre, Sasuke-kun."_

_._

_._

_…_

_._

_._

Suspiró por onceava vez y el cuerpo que estaba sobre él se elevaba conforme a cuando su pecho desnudo también lo hacía.

.

La misma habitación, el mismo ambiente, la misma aventura peligrosa; pero Sasuke no parecía muy interesado en las caricias que su compañera (esta vez rubia por la peluca) le proporcionaba a su cuerpo.

.

Sakura bufó, tomando su mano para que tocara su trasero o para que al menos mínimamente muestre un poco de interés en ella. No pasó nada.

.

— ¿Qué pasa, guapo?

.

Haciendo uso de todos sus recursos y aprovechando la posición en la que estaban tumbado en la cama-; Sasuke, con la vista hacia arriba y ella encima de él simulando montarlo, se arrastró hasta su rostro, mordisqueando y lamiendo su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo inició mientras iniciaba un vaivén adelante y hacia atrás, restregando sus sexos aun cubiertos por ropa. Y a pesar de sentirse excitado por al sentir la tensión de su pene sobre la intimidad de ella, aquel gruñido sepultado en su garganta fue suficiente para la paciencia de la _rubia._

_._

_—_ Bien. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —finalmente preguntó con carácter de querer una explicación a ese comportamiento tan deprimente.

.

Sasuke la miró, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado por haberla obligado, en cierto modo, a dejar que se moviera sobre su virilidad ya que de otro modo la habría tomado salvajemente y todo se habría ido a la mierda.

.

—¿Perdón?

.

— ¿Por qué parece que, en lugar de estarlo disfrutando, pareces reprimirte, Sasuke-kun? — el morocho echó los ojos hacia arriba, haciéndose el desentendido. — ¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero! — tomando el control, volvió a tomar sus manos; esta vez guiándolas a sus pechos de manera que da y dándole el hincapié para a que los apriete con ardiente desesperación. — No te parezco atractiva. ¿Es eso? — dijo, volviendo a usar el mismo tono cargado de seducción. — ¿Qué es? — proponiéndose volver a avivar la pasión; esta vez retiró la tela de su brasier, dejando sus senos al aire y guiando las manos de él a tocar sus pezones erguidos. — ¿Ves? ¿Ves cómo me tienes? ¿Están duros, no? — pero sabe que no lo disfruta. Hay algo que le molesta y lo puede comprobar al ver como frunce el ceño casi con estrago. — ¿Es por ella? ¿Por tu novia? ¿Es por...?

.

La cama llena de rosas era inusual, pero a pesar de haberlo notado en el instante tras haber entrado a la habitación para encontrárselo, no encontró definición o una explicación de porqué había pétalos en ella.

.

No supo si los prefería o si realmente le estorbaban. Los pétalos habían saltado frente a sus ojos ante la reacción de haber dejado caer su peso en la cama, alzándose. Pero no ha sido por voluntad de ella.

.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

.

— Ese es el problema, que no quiero hacerle esto a ella. — los esmeraldas que la delatan, se hacen diminutos. Él ha asumido el control: la ha tomado por las muñecas y ha impulsado su cuerpo sobre ella; dejándola boca arriba y sometiéndola a su presencia.

.

— P-Pero… — Ella no pensó en ceder pues creyó que aquel acto era parte de una improvisación erótica para seguir con el juego de sus identidades falsas. Intentó besarlo, morderle el cuello, pero la fuerza de Sasuke no se lo permitió. — Pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse, ella…

.

— Ya basta, Sakura. — los pétalos volvieron a alzarse; esta vez cayendo, un par, sobre la peluca rubia de la de ojos esmeralda. Frunció el ceño, fastidiada.

.

— Eso no es parte del juego, se supone que debes pensar que soy otra mujer-¡Mmhn!

.

La besó de una manera tan ardiente que le robó el aliento en solo pocos segundos, en donde finalmente él le regaló un gemido que murió dentro de la su garganta de ella. Un gemido que no le había dado en las noches anteriores, sino es que nunca. — ¿Sa-Sasu…? — sus intentos por hablarle murieron junto a la resistencia de intentar detenerlo.

.

¿Estaba jugando? ¿Estaba actuando? ¿Seguían fingiendo tener esa aventura?

.

De un momento a otro, el placer la recorrió de forma electrizante al sentir de golpe una sensación que ella conocía muy bien.

.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡T-tus dedos, ah!

.

Dos de ellos habían entrado de golpe a su intimidad. Sakura no se había dado cuenta si quiera en el momento en que le había roto las medias, apartando la tela de su pantaleta para introducirlos. El roce, la manera en que los sacaba y los volvía a meter; creando fricción en sus paredes más sensibles y sintiendo la comezón que él producía al moverlos en el interior de manera bruta. Era ridículamente placentero. — ¡A-ah, ah! ¡Por Dios! ¡Sa-Sasuke…!

.

No podía describir el éxtasis, pues era la primera vez que el placer había rebasado los límites. En ninguna de las noches anteriores, con solo la intromisión de sus dedos en su sexo, le había hecho convulsionarse como ahora; en donde Sasuke la había sostenido de las caderas para acercarla a su boca, indicándole que ese orgasmo sería el más prolongado que haya tenido.

.

— ¡¿Q-Qué es lo que…?! — la aún rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el latigazo de placer esparcirse por cada rincón de su cuerpo. La traviesa lengua de Sasuke se había sumergido dentro las carnes tiernas que se encontraban en su vagina causándole el orgasmo inmediato. Levantó su cadera, ante el instinto natural del éxtasis, pero él no la liberó, presionando más su brazo sobre su cadera, impidiéndole que escape de los lengüetazos de su ardiente lengua— ¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡N-no…! ¡Ah, Dios! — tensó las piernas, encogió los dedos de sus pies. No podía escapar.

.

La lamía, mordía y dibujaba círculos dentro de ella. El placer que su lengua le proporcionaba era abrumador. Su clítoris palpitaba con cada jalón que Sasuke, junto a la presión de sus labios, generaba al estirarlo.

.

Ella siempre había evitado ese tipo de sexo estando con él, quizá porque pensaba experimentarlo vistiéndose como alguien más. Y entonces la realidad la golpeó, al igual que el orgasmo que Sasuke saboreó mientras ella soltaba el mayor grito que él hubiese escuchado. Fue su nombre lo único que salió de sus labios antes que dejara caer su espalda a la cama cubierta de pétalos.

.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

La realidad fue la esa que llegó en el momento preciso en que el orgasmo la sacudió. La realidad eran los pozos negros que Sasuke tenía como ojos, que la estaban mirando ahora. Con la excitación y el placer destilándole con cada exhalación que da con su boca entreabierta. La realidad era ese gesto de amor y éxtasis mezclados en el rostro de él.

.

— ¿Ya… — lo escuchó entrecortadamente debido a su respiración excitada— ¿Ya lo entendiste?

.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun…

.

Su nombre es la pasión que sus ojos nublados aun poseen, es el desvanecimiento de sus piernas, es el cansancio más placentero de sus oscurecidos ojos verdes. Sasuke rió, inclinándose a besarla. Sakura descubrió que su sabor interior es un néctar entre lo dulce y lo amargo al probarlo de los labios de él.

.

Sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas de lo normal, la orilla de sus ojos ardía y una casi imperceptible lágrima, en ambos ojos, cayó, escurriendo por sus mejillas.

.

Le abrazó, con manos y piernas cuando él dejó de besarla, para apoyar su sudorosa frente sobre la de ella, perdiéndose en la infinidad de sus ojos verdes.

.

— Quiero seguir teniendo una aventura pero… — le besó la frente para volver a la misma posición.— Quiero tenerla con mi novia pelirrosa, no con la de cabello negro, ni con la pelirroja, ni con la castaña... — acercó una de sus manos a la peluca rubia, quitándosela. Sakura rió en medio de las pocas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas — Ni con la rubia. — los caireles de Sakura terminaron esparcidos por encima de la sábana satinada, adornándose de unos cuantos pétalos rojos. Él se sonrojó, pero no evadió al deseo de abandonar a seguirla contemplando. — Eres perfecta así como eres, no necesito pretender tener sexo con otras cuando lo único que quiero es hacerle el amor a mi novia.

.

— E-Entonces…, lo de hace un momento… —él asintió. La forma en que le había dado placer; no lo había hecho imaginándose a la pelinegra, ni a la pelirroja, ni a la castaña ni mucho menos a la rubia. Lo había hecho imaginándosela tal cual era: como Sakura.

.

— Lo hice pensando en ti, en nadie más. — la pelirrosa se sonrojó, regalándole ese gesto de enamorada.

.

—Creí que también lo disfrutabas, lo de pretender que…

.

—Lo hice al principio pero, — levantó su mentón y el amor fluye a través de sus ojos engatusados a ella. — ¿para qué fingir, si contigo lo tengo todo?

.

Sakura sonrió como idiota, sintiendo que las fuerzas renovadas vuelven a ella, enredando sus piernas a la cintura de él. El Uchiha embozó una sonrisa ladina imaginándose lo que vendrá. Esa noche no sería igual que las demás.

.

Porque no necesitaba imaginarse tener una aventura, cada noche, con Sakuras de diferente color de cabello. Solo necesitaba de una, y esa es ella. No la pelinegra, no la castaña, no la rubia, ni siquiera una pelirroja. Solo necesita a…

.

_"…__la pelirrosa"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**A** los NS:_

Antes que nada, solo quiero avisar a esos NS anónimos que no tienen la decencia de dar la cara, y por lo visto no tienen vida en la cual entretenerse, les agradezco que lean mis historias pero enserio, no se desgasten en dejarme sus _"adorables"_ reviews. No los necesito :D . Gracias por aumentar mis lecturas (?). Nada que un _"delete review"_ no pueda solucionar. Enserio, yo no voy a sus fics a joder. Ni siquiera he leído un fic NS en la vida, ni quiero hacerlo. No entiendo cual es el afán de venir a los fics SS a lanzar su veneno. Con esto demuestran lo mal de la cabeza que están, lamentablemente aunque se que no todos los NS son asì, con los que vienen a joder todos pagan por uno. Fin del comunicado.

_**N**otas:_

Meh~, ahora si. ¿Querían su porno? pues ahí lo tienen (?) :v , la idea surgió viendo_ "Los pequeños Fockers"_ con una frase que mas o menos dice _Siempre se puede tener una aventura con tu esposa_ , en este caso novia hahaha y ya, de ahí me imaginé todo. Solo me basé en la frase.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Me acabo de unir a esta causa porque, vaya, es la mera verdad detrás de la trágica realidad de quienes escribimos.

* * *

.

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

.

* * *

Espero no sentirme...violada por ustedes (?) :v

Chau.


End file.
